The Unfathomable
by UnintendedPaperCut
Summary: "I imprinted on a LEECH?" Poor Jake... will she love him back? A forbidden love of another kind. SUCK at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

A/N!  
Heyy first fanfic everybody so bear with me… I'm new to this whole writing thing.

Me and my sis, OneWhoWeeps, are Team Jacob so ofcourse this story has my love in it.

BUT, I also think Bella's a retard for not choosing my awesome lover so I changed some things around. ;]

This a Bree Tanner/JB story… with a bit of a twist

And a standard disclaimer is standard and thus I do not own…. Goes and cries.

Oh, oh except OC. Heheh

ENJOY~~

* * *

**Bree Tanner POV**

"Where, where are we going?"

I tried to ask confidently, but my voice came out as a frightened tremble. I would've been crying, but of course, as a vampire, I couldn't. I swiped a glance around the damp and spooky woods we were strolling through.

"Riley said not to bother him!" Olivia Shores, my new best friend, pulled me to the back of the blob of marching vampires. Her fresh crimson eyes blinked at me. "And if you weren't listening, we're going to war!"

_War!_

"War?" I felt my perfect pearl skin crinkle. "You mean like battle?"

Olivia eyes flickered. "Why, are you afraid?" She grinned and flung her muscled arms in the air. "Don't worry, we'll win; we're vampires, we could do _anything_." Olivia twirled on the tips on her Converse, her long, curly, strawberry blonde hair billowing in the midnight breeze.

No, you're_ wrong_. Vampires _can't _do anything. All they _can _do is ruin people's lives and suck revolting blood.

"Don't worry, we'll rip the Cullen heads off," Olivia reassuringly patted my shoulder. She danced off, her orange skirt swaying to the music of the forest. "I'm quite thirsty." I heard her mutter.

I inhaled and let out my ice cold breath. "Sadly, so am I."

_**2 hours later: middle of forest: hunting time**_

"Bree, you _have_ to check this out!"

I turned, just to find Olivia squealing, her face covered in a joyful mask.

"_C'mon_!" Grabbing my hand, Olivia dragged me in the opposite direction Ryan told us to feed.

We ended up at a small evergreen, I heard two hearts thumping;.

Olivia bent into my ear. "Just take a look behind the tree, just a tiny peek; you'll be amazed of their beauty and how _juicy_ they smell."

I rolled my eyes and tiptoed, tiptoed, and…

They smelt _delicious_. But they were gorgeous. My hungered thirst faded. They were… I dunno—oversized huskies?

I skipped the short five steps to Olivia. "What are they?"

"Wolves, and there's two of them," Olivia mischievously grinned. "Now let's eat 'em!"

"No! _Please_ don't!" I took hold of Olivia's sturdy hand. "_Please_."

Knitting her thin brows, Olivia loosened my impulsive clutch, placing her hand into her unneeded jacket pocket. "_Why_?"

"Umm, because…" I glanced at the tree, trying to muster something up. My eyes dropped down to my moist Uggs. Then a crazy idea traveled into my brain. "Because I think I fell in love with the russet brown one!"

What the caca did I just say?

"Really?"

I was afraid to look up, afraid that Olivia would be gaping in disgusted astonishment, afraid that she would, I dunno, _slap_ me?

I looked up anyway. Her eyes were squinty , but they were glittering of sympathy.

"Yeah," I speedily let my eyes wander from Olivia's solemn eye contact.

"Well then…" She reached over and patted my back. "Go say hi."

"_What_?" I winced.

Olivia nudged her chin. "_Go _say hi. Ask how his day was." Her eyes expectantly glared at me.

I sternly stared back.

She blinked.

"Fine…"

"That's more like it, now you may proceed." Olivia approvingly nodded.

…

"_**Go!**_"" She pushed me. I stumbled onto hot softness.

"OOF!"

I heard a grunt, and found myself on the coffee brown wolf. It was, it was, unbelievably _huge_.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I struggled to climb off the burning, furry back.

Another grunt, but friendlier.

I slowly lifted my eyes up, meeting big, shiny, coal black eyes. They were twinkling and were _very _round.

"Woah," I anxiously blinked. "Um, hi?"

And of course, another warm grumble.

Olivia, I really _do_ think I fell in love.

* * *

**Jacob Black POV**

It didn't feel right to share a sleeping with Bella. To have her wrapped in my arms. I sighed, her head sinking into my chest. Why _now_ does she have to find out she loves me?

"Ha, now you won't mess with my Bella?" Edward whispered, his voice filled with exhilaration.

I shot a glare at the honey eyed statue. "And no you won't rummage through my brain?"

Chuckling, Edward nodded. "Fine, I guess it seems fair…" There was a long pause until he muttered, "Will we be invited to your wedding?"

Who said we were getting married?

I shrugged, pulling a strand of Bella's chestnut brown hair off of my shoulder. "Sure…"

"I never said you were getting married, just if…" Edward trailed off, trying to think of what to say maybe? He came up with, "If you did, I was just wondering…"

"If you come with Bella, possibly." I rested my head back onto the icy pillow. "'Night." I closed my eyes.

_**Next morning: Tent: eating freezing cold breakfast**_

"Have you ever fought a vampire a vampire before Edward?" Bella picked a sliced almond out of her dark chocolate bar, inserting the sliver of nut into her blue mouth.

"No," Edward sustained to study his girlfriend's green socks. "Why?"

Bella bit the inside of her cheek, her cocoa brown eyes wrinkling. "You don't _have_ to stay." Then she glanced at me. "And you don't _have_ to go."

I felt my eyes guiltily drop down to the tent floor. I finished chewing my last handful of Cap'n Crunch. "I _want_ to go, and…" I scratched my ear. "and…"

Bella eyed me sideways. Edward snickered.

"And?" Bella put her finger in circular motion, beckoning me to continue.

"I think I imprinted." There, I said it

"What?" Bella dropped her protein bar.

Edward burst out laughing.

"Yeah," Was Bella _mad_ at me for imprinting?

Bella picked up her remaining chunk of breakfast, took a vast bite, and asked uncertainly, "Really," Her mouth was full of wet chocolate, dark brown was spilling from the corners of her lips. "What does she look like?"

I bored my eyes into Bella's unsure face, myself deep in thought. She _kind_ of looked like Bella, but she was _much _more attractive_._

I finally said, "Her hair's dark brown and her eyes are a shiny red." I felt embarrassed, having to explain my imprint in detail.

Bella's face was unenthusiastic, her eyes baffled. "Her hair's brown?"

I nodded, trying to figure out what she was trying to get at.

"Do you know her name?"

I blankly stared at Bella, my eyes rolling."I think it starts with a 'b'," Was it Bree that blonde girl said? Maybe it's short for Brianna? "And I _think_ it ends in an 'a'."

Bella swallowed, choking down her mouthful of protein bar. Hesitantly, she asked me, "Do you think she likes you?"

I raised my eyebrows suggestively. "Just may-bee."

Swiping a glance at Edward, his girlfriend looked at me slyly.

"What is up with you, Bella, really?" I finally rouse up the courage to confront Bella. She was acting like I was a chief of some nude colony who broke into her house asking if she had any Tylenol for private part injuries.

She shrugged. "Well, it's just- it's just— it seems like you imprinted on _me_." Then she started

to yell. "How could you do that Jake, seriously? I'm already engaged to Edward!"

I asked dumbfounded, "You are?"

Bella furiously pointed at a diamond ring on her finger. She spat, "What do you think _this _is?"

"Gee, sor-_ry_."

"And Jacob, I _don't_ like you. So don't wiggle your eyebrows like you're about to seduce me."

I frowned for a second. That actually kind of hurt my feelings. "I didn't imprint on _you._ I said her eyes were red and her name's Bree. I don't think _your_ name is_ Bree_."

Bella's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Oh. My. Gosh. I'm _so_ sorry Jake. I mean, I apologize for being so rude. It's just…" Her eyes flickered to Edward, whose hand was clapped over his mouth, probably to keep from laughing. If he could cry, big fat "giggle tears" would be rolling down his sunken cheeks right now. "… I love Edward and…"

She exasperatedly sighed. "Bree doesn't end in an 'a'!"

"I know, I just—"

"No, it's my fault." Bella leaned toward me, wrapping me in a friendly embrace. "She's a vampire, isn't she?"

"I feel so _stupid_. I mean a _bloodsucker_? Really? She smells so sickenly sweet, it reeks… like a cheap perfume company blew up on her, the scent of strong vanilla." I hid my face in my hands. Was I crying? Was I actually crying?

I heard a soundless rustle then an abrupt throat clearing. "I-I'm sorry, I just can't control it," Edward made his way out of the stuffy tent, his giggling filling the whole campsite.

"Oh _shut up_." Bella muttered. She glanced back at me. Her face softened more, the expression I used to love; now it was just a casual face on the street. "Didn't you get over the Cullen's scent?"

I felt my forehead crease. "Not really…"

"Um, you'll get over hers, okay?"

"Okay." When I sensed that Bella wasn't looking, I rolled my eyes. Yeah right I will.

* * *

There it is!

I know its not the best but i tried :P

Reviewwpleaazzz|

|  
\\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree Tanner**

Yeah, sure, Riley was hot, but that wolf was hotter.

Wait? Did I just say that?

"We're really going to kill people!" Olivia was beaming, her lips curled into a genuine grin. "Well, not people, but you know…"

I gulped. "You're _excited_?"

"Why not? I mean, we have new lives now!" Olivia turned to me. "We should to take advantage of it. Don't you get it? We're the world's most horrible monsters. We could snap a human's head off just by tugging the gentlest," She dramatically paused. "We're also drool-worthy." Olivia pushed her finger in between my collarbone. "Especially you. You could win _anyone_ over." She spun, her shrilling laughter filling the air. "Time to go Bree honey."

I don't how many seconds later: battlefield: yellow eyes approaching

"Calm down, calm down."Olivia was taking deep and fast breaths, maybe she wasn't determined after all. She was hunched over, some of her ringlets of honey hair found a way into her gaping mouth. She looked over at me. "Bree, promise you won't die."

What she said wasn't considered a question, it was more of an order.

"I can't promise anything," I swept my hair back behind my ear. "But I'll try!"

Olivia delicately closed her havoc filled eyes and massaged her glinting temples. "Just – just - just don't to anything stupid." She sucked in her cheeks. "Sta—"

"They're here!"

Slowly, theatrically, all our faces turned toward the north, and there they were, the golden eyes.

"Aaaaaah!" Tamia, one of our vampires, shrieked, charging, her hands in the air.

Olivia jabbed her finger toward the enemies' direction, at the big hulky vampire. "Don't mess with my, got that?"

"Yeah but—"

"Hold on," Olivia started to dance on her feet, the corners of her pale pink lips lifting into a menacing smile. She growled and sped off.

I finished my protest in a small whisper. "I _am_ scared."

I watched everyone dash off. They were hissing and had their hands balled into stiff fists.

"Olivia, Olivia," I frantically murmured my companion's name. "Come back." I took a glimpse around the war spot, seeing a little hiding nook. It was a spruce, a gnarled one. I immediately crouched behind it.

Swiftly, I held my breath, shutting my eyes, making the gruesome scene fade away.

I heard a voice, a familiar one, Olivia's. And she was screaming, wailing in agony.

My eyes peeled ajar. Olivia was angrily peering around. I could see the torment on her enraged face. Someone had ripped off left arm; it was jiggling lifelessly on the other side of the clearing.

And suddenly, the atmosphere was full of sick moaning, painful howls. My eye traveled toward the newcomers, the wolves.

_He—_or _it_—was there.

I elatedly gasped.

The shimmering onyx eyes flickered at me, the soft coat of fur standing up heavily.

I smiled. They were going to save us. Then I realized that the pack of wolves were with the golden eyes.

"No." I collapsed, falling to the dewy grass.

All was black.

**Seconds later: away from battlefield: with a guy who reminds me of my wolf**

"Wake up, wake up," I woke up in buff arms. Although it was scorching hot, it was still extremely comfortable.

Cautiously, I asked, "Who are you?"

I heard relieved sigh and a cozy voice say, "Take a look for yourself." The grip loosened.

I wriggled my way out and turned. I gasped; the eyes, those eyes. My trembling finger lifted, pointing.

"You're-you're _him_," I leaned over and stroked his face; he slightly flinched from my cold touch. This stunning dude was that wolf.

"Your name?" I continued to keep my hand rested on his cheek, he seemed to enjoy it.

"Jacob, Jacob Black."

Bree Black. Bree Black. Mrs. Black. That's a nice name.

I crawled over and nestled back into the welcoming lap. I felt the sudden shudder. "I'm Bree," I didn't bother to include my last name; screw my dad's family name.

I wanted to ask how the wolf turned to human, but I didn't.

Jacob seemed to read my mind.

"It's in the blood. We're werewolves. We phase whenever there're leeches around…" His head tilted a bit. "We heal quickly and, um, we're hot."

You _are_. "I've noticed."

A smirk crossed Jacob's face. I looked down. When I glanced back, the smirk was gone. Maybe I had just imagined…

"There's, um, there's a…" Jacob stuttered when my eyes locked with his, "I immediately let my eyes wander to the dirt ground.

I silently blurted out, "You could continue."

Seeing Jacob's adams apple bob made me swallow also.

"Well, there's this thing called imprinting." An awkward pause."It's when, um, it's when a 'phaser' sees _the girl_. Nothing matters now, it's just _her_ and _her_ that holds you, that keeps you alive, not earth."

"Like-like a soul mate?"

"Yeah," Jacob nodded. "That's a good way to put it."

"So, why are you bringing imprinting?" I asked at a snail's pace, trying not to sound rude.

"Uh, um," I just noticed that Jacob's eyes were a melted chocolate brown. Mine used to be brown too, just with a tint of olive green. "Well, I think I imprinted… on you."

"Really?" I abruptly flung my arms around Jake's heated waist, setting my neck onto his shoulder. "If I could, I imprinted on _you_!"

His heart started fluttering. "You would?"

"Yeah," I happily rasped my reply, and then unknowingly, pressed my lips against Jacob's. They were plush, warm, and soft. I felt him hug me tighter.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

**Jacob Black**

I ran home… with Bree. We were laughing, sharing jokes. Well, in Bree's case, vamp jokes.

"And you know what he said?" She quizzed.

"What?"

"Go snap your arm off!"

I giggled along with her. Sure it was cheesy, but this, this goddess made it laughable. "We're here.

We slowed to a stop, facing the long, red bungalow.

"This is a pretty house," Bree commented. She grabbed my hand, squeezing it a little too tightly.

"I-I—no." I turned, looking at the garage. "Stay in here instead." I led Bree into the drab yet snug room. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a sec."

"Alright," Bree found her way to the abandoned, slumped couch. "I'll be here." She plopped down and reached for a tattered book on the concrete floor.

"See you," I said, rocking on my feet.

Bree smiled back. "See you." Her eyes dropped down to the ragged novel.

I sprinted into the house, finding Dad in the kitchen.

"I got something special for dinner!" He sang. He wheeled to me. "Wait, where're the boys?"

"Oh, uh, Dad, about that…"

Billy's face turned into smirking frown. "What's up?"

"I think I um—no—I _know_ I..." I trailed off. Billy was so intently listening.

"Ah son, the day has come." He made his way to the phone. "Lemme just cancel the Chinese food order until ten—that's about when the boys will be here, right? I'll just order a

mini pizza, for you and me."

After Billy finished the postponement and ordered our pepperoni pizza, he sat (in his wheelchair) at the rattling table, his hands placed on his knees. "What's her name?"

"Bree and she's a vampire."

Billy nodded, and strangely, his face didn't crinkle in disapproovment. "You like her, am I right?"

I scoffed. "Of course."

"Do you mind her being a vampire?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I could get used to he—"

"Would you rather her being a human?"

"Dad, sure, but what do you think this is—some _fairytale_?"

Dad ignored my remarked. "Go get your girlfriend; she may want to hear this."

I got up and eyed my dad suspiciously. "You won't mind?"

"Why should I, she's going to be my daughter in-law anyhow."

"Okay then," I walked out the door and into the garage. Bree glanced up from the book on her lap.

"What's going on?" She asked, even thought she probably heard the whole conversation.

"Nothing. My dad just wants you to join us." I took Bree's outstretched hand, sweeping her off her feet. I carried her bridal style to the abode. She laughed the whole thirty seconds there.

"Nice to meet you Bree." Dad greeted us as soon we sat down. His nose flared, his head slightly jerking back.

Bree's laughing faded, her tone now serious yet content."It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Billy forced a smile. "There's a question I wanted to ask you Miss…" he paused, waiting for Bree to tell him her last name.

"Nah, just Bree."

"Okay, Bree. I was just wondering, um, would prefer being a human or this, uh, this creature?"

Bree smiled to herself. "Actually, I _never_ liked this vampire life. It's a curse. My thirst, it's never quenched. My throats always parched dry, craving blood. And that's _gross_." She glanced at me adoringly. "Until I met Jacob, that is. Whenever I see him, it's gone. The thirst just… leaves."

I grinned back, thrilled by Bree's dazzling stare.

"Hmm," I could tell Billy was trying to ignore our 'love scene'. "This may work out."

Bree instantly snapped from out trance. "_What_ will work out?"

Dad chuckled, his eyes wandering to the dim kitchen light. "Well kids, this is true, so don't get me wrong." He inhaled and let out a deep breath, a strong tobacco scent flowing into our noses.

"His name was Tom, Tom Hill. We were _very_ good friends. It was sophomore year in high school when he finally lost it. It was Sarah and me—" Billy sorrowfully but affectionately said Mom's name "—Harry and Sue, Josh and Katie, and then there was Tom. All alone. The only one who didn't imprint. And that made him feel left out. Like when we went out for our 'triple dates' as we called them 'with a single on the side', Tom just hated it. To watch us couples sharing a huge sundae when he had one only to himself."Billy sighed.

I shuddered. I used to feel that way. It was excruciating.

"Then he left. Ranaway to Alaska. He came back a year later with a scarlet eyed lady. She was granite hard, pale as milk, and blonde. Her name was Larissa. We automatically knew what she was—a vampire. Tom did too, and he told us that he imprinted on her. It _was_ shocking. My dad—your grandpa—informed us months later that if a wolf imprints on a vampire, he could change her back to human—"

Dad was interrupted by the faint doorbell ring. Bree gasped, probably from the story.

"I'll get it," I got up from the chair, opening the front door. There was a Dominoes guy on the welcome mat, holding a rectangular red bag. He bent down, unzipping the carrier. He took out an extremely small pizza box, handing it to me. "Five ninety-nine." He had a thick Texan

accent.

"Hold on a sec," I hurried into the kitchen, placing the box on the table. "Dad, I need _five ninety-nine._" I mimicked the pizza guy's accent, only to hear the soprano Bree's tingling laugh.

Billy reached into his back left pocket of his hiking jeans. He pulled out his mahogany leather wallet, pressing a frayed 10 dollar bill in the middle of my palm. "Give me ev-er-ry single cent back."

"Yeah, yeah," I headed back to the door, passing the deliverer his cash.

"Thanks," I closed the door after he gave Dad's change. I went back into the kitchen and tossed the money at Billy, sitting back down next to Bree. She had a paper plate covered in three slices of pepperoni pizza.

I felt a crease deepen in my forehead. "I thought leeches didn't eat food." I couldn't help it, saying the word 'vampires' sounded too medieval.

Bree shook her head. "It's not for me, it's for you." She giggled. "Say 'ah'!"

I opened my mouth, feeling a steaming piece of pizza landing onto my tongue. I chomped and swallowed. "Thanks."

Bree continued to smile her priceless grin.

Billy cleared his throat. "Anyways, my dad said that you could change her back to human. The catch was that you would remain to have two vampire traits: sight, hearing, speed, scent, appearance, or no aging. Larissa ended up keeping her appearance and hearing." Dad paused to take another bite of his half eaten pizza slice.

"How does the vampire change into a human?" Bree asked a little too high-pitched, but her voice sounded like bells.

"I was getting there. Oh you know what. I'll just tell you guys." Billy picked up his bottle of root beer and took a sip. "The ingredients are the imprinter's blood, the head council, and a room. The instructions are, well, Bree's going to have to drink Jacob's blood underneath an eclipse. 12 o'clock on the dot until 12:05. Then the council will give you the blessing forom centuries ago. The same one given to Tom and Larissa and all of our other ancestors. Then, um…" Dad stopped talking, shifting uncomfortably in his well groomed wheelchair.

"What?" Bree urged Dad to continue.

He had a queasy look on his face spread onto his face. "Then—" He took a deep breath. "Then you have to sleep together, hands held and thighs touching."

"What?" Bree's voice was now flat and hard, in disbelief. "You don't possibly mean _it_, do you?"

Dad shook his head frantically. "No. Just sleeping in the same bad. _But,_ for the vampire to turn human, it takes until the following new moon. Also, if you do you-know-what, you'll be human the next week. I suggest you just sleep in the same bed."

I glanced at Bree who met my gaze. We nodded in unison.

"When's the next eclipse?"

* * *

Review please! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
**So here's the third chapter. I'm so psyched from all the reviews I got. I know 5 is a tiny bit but still. All of them were nice and gave me plenty of ideas. Anywhoo, this a _very_ special chapter and it's all in Bree's point of view. Also, I know vampires can't sleep and in this fanfic they don't so don't worry. Just be prepared to expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Bree Tanner**

I'm _so_ hungry!" The door swung open. Jacob and I looked up from the blue sofa in the living room. My nose burned suddenly. It smelt terrible and very little tasty.

A shirtless guy with the same tattoo as Jacob on his shoulder walked in, seven more of his twins following him inside, complaining that they were starving.

Jacob stood up and gave the guy a five. "How'd it go?"

The boy's eyes flickered to me then back to Jacob. "Peh-fect." His nose twitched. "What's that awful smell?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Paul, _don't_."

Raising his eyebrows teasingly, Paul shouted, "Hey, the girl Jacob kept playing a slideshow of is here!"

The shortest twin, the one who looked most like Jacob, shrugged past Paul. "You're right!" He glanced at me. "I'm Seth." He flashed a toothy grin.

"I'm Bree." I sunk deeper into the couch.

"Oh, we _all _know _that."_ Paul chuckled and scampered into the kitchen.

Jacob took a deep breath. "C'mon Bree." He picked me up and ran out the house. While he was jogging, I noticed three girls beside garage, speaking in low whispers.

I could still hear them.

"Leah, how's your arm honey?"

"Mom, don't worry. It's just a bruise. It'll be gone in about 2 minutes."

"Leah, for the millionth time, I could get you an ice pack or something."

"Mom!"

"Uh, you know, I was a nurse before so I could probably see the damages?"

"Emily, why are you even here?"

Five minutes later, I peeked at Jacob, whose breathing was still normal. "Who were they?" I asked.

Jacob slowed down. "The mom is Mrs. Clearwater. Her daughter's Leah, the sourpuss, and Emily's Sam's fiancée."

I looked. We were on a beach. The sun was setting, the heavens a light lavender and a pastel pink.

Jacob set me down onto the wet sand. We ambled toward the water. The cool tide licked our feet.

"Sam's the alpha. I would've been the leader but I won't take such a responsibility." Jacob's arm draped around my shoulder. His heat flooded throughout my whole body. "Paul was that obnoxious guy. He's got a short temper so don't mess with him. Seth is just the goof. He's the youngest and newest. Embry is my best friend. You could call him quiet and all, but he's a pretty cool guy. Quil's also new. He's my second best friend. Then there's Collin and Brady, they're new too."

"Why's Leah the bitter one?"

"Well, Sam and her were high school sweethearts. They just adored each other. Then Leah had her cousin, Emily, from the Makah rez come down for a visit. She and Leah were _so_ close, like forever sisters. At the time Sam was phasing and he didn't tell Leah that. Eventually, he saw Emily and imprinted on her. But Sam will never forgive himself. He left Leah as an unfixable wreck."

"Oh, that's… sad." I felt like I knew Jacob's pals already.

"Don't worry, Leah might find her imprint someday. Hopefully, he'll make her more spirited."

I looked at Jacob's gorgeous face. My eyes dropped down to his lips. Those lips. They were so tender and warm. I couldn't resist. I went on my tiptoes and bent in, planting my mouth on his. His arms wrapped around my waist, mine on his shoulders. I felt something slippery jut into my mouth.

His tongue. His _tongue _was exploring my mouth.

Soon, I was on top of Jacob. His clothes were getting damp from the soaked sand and his cropped hair dirty from the grainy rocks.

I pulled back, letting Jacob get some air. His face was covered with a facade of thrill. That expression was hot.

I leaned down, and our lips locked once again.

**15 minutes later: First Beach: taking a romantic stroll back to Jacob's house**

There was a nice breeze swooshing in the air. The pale moon shone dimly on the soft sand. Tiny royal blue waves reached out to the shore. The blanket of the sky was now black, littered with silver sparkles.

Jacob took my hand, warmth crawling to every corner of my body, even to my naked toes. "So, you're interested in this whole human change thing?"

I felt my shoulders raise and fall. "Yeah." I glanced at Jacob, his mocha brown eyes were shining. "Why, do you want to keep it simple or…"

He smiled. "I really don't know."

But we both knew what we wanted.

**2 weeks later: Emily's house: talking to Emily**

"Bree dear, we have to find some clothes first."

For the past weeks, I stayed at the caring Sam and Emily's house in the guestroom. I met the whole pack and my most favorites were Claire and Emily. I grown to love La Push and First Beach was the bestest.

The pack, Claire, Kim, Emily, the Head Council, and I were going to have a massive barbeque at my dearest beach tonight. It was also the eclipse showing. I had a surprise for my Jacob.

"Do you want to wear something of mine or go head out to Port Angeles and get something new?" Emily was very jumpy and keyed up today. She brushed some stray black hair from her scarred forehead.

"Port Angeles." I confirmed. I cherished shopping ever since I was seven.

Emily's head bobbed up and down encouragingly. "I need to buy a whole slew of stuff at the groceries anyways, so let's go." She grabbed her canvas handbag on our way out to her purple Jeep.

It was an unbelievably sunny day but I decided to roll down my window nevertheless. Besides, I was wearing a pair of zebra printed wraparounds and a floppy straw sunhat.

"So," Emily took a glimpse of me for two seconds. "Can you eat any barbeque?" Her long glossy hair was in two braids, preventing the two open windows to make her hair dance into my face as usual.

"Not really, but blood works." I gave her an obvious grin.

The corner of Emily's lip lifted a bit. "I heard steaks were on sale this week. I'll see what I can get for you. Will that _raw_ blood satisfy my darling's belly?"

"I guess."

Soon, I was getting dropped off at the H&M in Port Angeles.

"I'll meet you right here in an hour, okay?" Emily handed me a fifty dollar bill.

"Alright."

"Also, if you're done early enough, I'll be at the Albertson's down the street." I watched the Jeep drive away. I hurriedly dashed into the clothing store.

**20 minutes later: a block away from H&M: searching for an under garment shop**

I had two H&M bags in my left hand. I finally chose a charming purple tube top with a matching gray drape sweater and a cute pair of dark wash denim shorts. The other bag held a pair of black converse. They made me think of Olivia. I wonder what Olivia's doing…

I finally approached the store I was searching for: Victoria's Secret.

I slowly walked in. A triggering scent blew into my nose. I froze solid and glanced to my right. There was a lady studying a lacy blue thong.

I brought my fingers up to my nose and pinched it, speeding to a rack on the other side of the shop. A pink satin underwear set caught my eye. I instantly looked at the price.

$15.00. Wow, cheap.

Jake once told me that red looked good on me. I sifted through the hangers. Then there it was. Crimson and lustrous. There was black embroidery on the edges. Perfect.

The price shot a glare at me. 67 dollars.

I huffed and grabbed it anyway, bringing it into the dressing room. I chose the stall with the cleanest mirror . Locking the door behind me, I held the expensive bra to my shoulders. I grinned flirtingly to my reflection.

Shrugging out of the long sleeved indigo Ambercombie&Fitch shirt Claire lent me, I took off my cami, clipping on the Victoria's Secret bra. I looked in the mirror. "Rawr!"

Before long, I had on the relaxing corresponding underwear. It was just wonderful. I kept posing for myself. Jacob would love this.

I shoved my cami into my H&M bag, pulling the lended shirt over my head. I quickly squirmed into my gray sweats. The cashier wouldn't notice I took anything, right?

I left the stall, only to find a worker standing right infront of me. "Did it fit?" She asked.

I staggered back. "Uh, uh, no." I lied and rushed past the lady, storming out the store.

I did it. I actually accomplished my scandal! I took a glimpse of the lingerie shop on my way to Albertson's. Sucker. I slung my shopping bags over my shoulder and rushed to where I saw the welcoming Jeep.

**6:00 pm: First Beach: Barbeque**

"Thanks Aunt Emily." Jacob came over to me with three huge plates piled with barbeque. Food was spilling from the sides of his platters. He sat down next to me on the huge blanket Emily, Claire, Kim, and I set up an hour ago. Now the whole green spread was covered with shirtless guys scarfing food down their throats.

"That's a nice outfit you got on there." Jacob bit into one of his immense ribs.

I snuggled up next to him. "Thanks. That's a beautiful shirt you're wearing."

Jacob chuckled. "That's a good one Bree." He spooned some potato salad into his mouth.

I gazed around the beach. The sun was setting, a light orange hovering us. I stretched my legs out infront of me, my toes wiggling. I had one more pink steak beside me. The blood was staining the weak paper plate but it didn't matter, I was so nervous about tonight.

"I can't wait to be human." I finally whispered to my future husband.

Jacob smiled and placed his clean and warm hand onto my lap. "Me either." He leaned over and placed his wet lips onto my cheek. "And if it doesn't go as planned, I still love you."

"I do too." Jacob went back to eating his food as I studied everyone consume their dinner and joke around.

Before I knew it, the whole pack and their gals were leaving. Jacob was on his fourths. My steak was bleeding next to my side.

"It's time." Billy muttered as Mrs. Clearwater pushed him through the sand. "We'll give you guys a minute." Jacob's dad gave his son a wink. They all left. Now it was just my Jacob and me.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." Jacob picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride to wherever he was taking me. "Close your eyes." He said.

And obediently, I shut my eyes. "Where're you taking me?" I couldn't help giggling.

"We're still on the beach of course."

"Good."

Two minutes later, Jacob said. "Go ahead, you could open them."

Without delay, my eyes flung open. Yes, we were still on the beach. But we were under a tan gazebo, right next to the sea washed rocks. There was a couch shaped stone in the corner. There were candles and roses on the shelves of the gazebo. Jacob led me to the stone, making me sit down. He held both of my hands, taking a seat beside me. His whole body faced me.

"I love you Bree." He softly said.

I smiled. "I love you too."

Jacob continued. "With all my heart, I will always love you. If this ceremonie doesn't go according to our arrangement, I will still be here." His left hand was now cupping my chin, causing me to look into his eyes. "I never met anyone as perfect as you. You're my everything Bree, I'm not kidding. I promise not to ever hurt you."

If I was able to sob, I would've been shedding tears. Big, fat ones. "Jacob—"

"Shh," Jacob's finger pressed against my mouth. "I got something." He went onto the sandy ground and kneeled down. He drew a tiny black box from his jean pocket. "Will you marry me?" He lifted the lid, revealing a pearl necklace with a red ruby lined with gold beads in the center.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I felt my jaw plummet, my hand clapping over my cavernous hole. "Jacob." I promptly crushed my lips against Jacob's. "Of course!"

Jacob chuckled. "Thank you Bree. I'll love you for as long as I live. Even longer than that." He brought our kiss down to the sand. I let a moan escape from me, my hands entwining into his short hair.

"Bree." He rasped. His hand traveled up from beneath my shirt. Soon they were underneath my bra.

"Jake, I _will_ marry you." My kisses trailed down his neck.

"Sorry it's not a ring."

"No it's fine." I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I heard a throat clearing. We both looked up. It was Mrs. Clearwater. She was enveloped in a rainbow shall. "It's time, follow me." She turned, walking before Jacob and I could get up.

It was time. It was fifteen minutes to midnight. I grasped Jacob's hand and swallowed.

* * *

**A/N: **  
Was it okay? I hope so. Next chapter will be here tomorrow! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bree Tanner**

I glumly stared at the bowl of chili Mrs. Clearwater placed in front of me. The supposedly appetizing aroma wafted to my nose.

"Go ahead, eat it, it's good." Jacob was digging into his fifth bowl. He looked so cute, shoveling the food into his mouth. I just didn't have the nerves to actually place the beans and sausage on _my_ tongue.

"And why do I have to eat human stuff again?" I asked Billy, who was thanking Mrs. Clearwater for taking out the time to cook dinner for us.

"So the human instincts will kick in sooner. You have one more week left." Billy wheeled himself to the table, placing his bowl of dinner in front of him. "At least have two bites. It'll make this work faster."

The phone rang, causing Jacob to stand up and answer on the second ring. "Hello?" He smiled at me when he noticed me watch at him. "Oh, hey Bella!"

I felt my brow furrow.

"Yeah, how's your day?" Jacob changed his stance.

"Good, okay." Long pause. "You wanted me to visit, eh? Can I bring my fiancée?"

I heard a loud murmur from the other line. "Yep, fiancée… Alright, we'll be there soon." Jacob placed the phone back onto the hook, facing his dad. "Bella wanted Bree and me to visit her."

Billy's mouth twisted as he looked up from the sports magazine in his hands. "Fine, make sure to wash the dishes when you come back though, I'm going to be at the Clearwater's."

"Thanks Dad." Jacob picked up his scraped bowl and set it into the sink, turning to me. "Did you have a bite yet?"

I guiltily shook my head.

"That's fine. You're just going to have to eat lots tomorrow!" Jacob swooped me up into the air, running out the house in two seconds.

"Who's Bella?" I asked in between unmanageable laughs.

"A friend from some years ago." Jacob planted a kiss on my forehead. "Don't worry, we don't have any chemistry."

I squeezed the engagement necklace, looking up into Jacob's shining eyes. "Good."

**15 minutes later: Bella's House?: On a fancy porch**

We were in front of a beautiful white house on a fancily decorated porch. I could smell vampires from outside. Jacob rapped the specially carved door.

Seconds later, a human with dark brown hair answered the door, her eyes taking in Jacob's appearance.

"You're here!" She choked. "It's been how long, two months?"

Jacob's arms pulled me closer to him. He smooched my cheek. "I was busy." I pecked him back.

The Bella girl nodded. "Come on in."

Jacob helped me toddle inside the mansion. Bella led us into the kitchen. There was a blonde girl facing the opposite direction of us, sipping something noisily.

"That's Olivia. She was in the war, the only survivor. We hid her before the Volturi could find her."

I gasped when I heard the name 'Olivia'. My eyes traveled down to the fair-haired girl's feet. And sure enough, there were worn out blue Converse. I swallowed. "Olivia?"

The girl spun around. Her eyes were red with a faint golden tint in the background. She had a ski slope of a nose and caramel skin. Her long lashes fluttered. "Bree." She replied.

"Olivia. You're alive!" I squealed, rushing to my friend. I wrapped her in a bear hug.

"What happened to you?" Olivia's head suddenly jerked back. Her eyes flickered to a black then a red yellow. She brutally peeled my arms off of her torso.

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart, it's… beating." Olivia gradually answered. "Your heart, it's beating." Her tone started getting harsh. "Your _heart_ is _beating_!" She growled and sprang out of her chair.

I instantly felt scorching arms grab me. Next thing I knew, the city of Forks was flying by in a blur. My head turned back. Olivia was running. Olivia was chasing me. She had a menacing look painted onto her face.

What happened to _you_? I thought. What happened to Olivia?

**Jacob Black**

"Open your mouth, now!"

We were in Bree's room at Emily's house. I made a bowl of cereal for Bree and she was refusing to eat it. She actually taped her mouth shut with some ductape she found in the closet. It was just three more days until she was officially human.

"C'mon Bree, if you don't eat it, the Tickle Monster will come!"

"No!" I could make out what Bree said from beneath her piece of tape. I ignored it though.

"What? I can't hear you!" I set down the Coco Puffs on the dresser. "You have five seconds until the Tickle Monster arrives!"

"No!" Bree screamed. She ripped the tape from her mouth. But it was too late. I was already on top of her, tickling her sides. She screamed, her laughing filling the whole house.

"Stop! It!" She giggled.

"Make me!" I bellowed. My hand was tickling her belly now.

"Jake, _please_!"

My hand crawled up from underneath her shirt. "Make me!" I repeated.

Bree sat up all of a sudden, crushing her lips against mine. Her tongue inched into my mouth. She was now on top of me. "There." She said after a minute. She got up and angrily picked up the bowl of cereal, reluctantly spooning it into her mouth. "Happy?"

I sat up. "Yeah." I watched her eat the whole bowl. She handed it to me.

"What's next?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Finally, Bree sighed, saying. "Here's a start: meet me at First Beach at 5."

**A/N  
**Sorry, it was so short. Next chapter will be longer. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bree Tanner**

It was 4:54. I was in the bathroom, using Emily's collection of makeup. Looking back into the mirror, I applied a light coat of melon gloss. I rubbed my lips together. I noticed there was a bit of color tinting my cheeks.

I smiled. Emily's mascara was pretty decent. I tied my hair back into a quick and messy bun. I was wearing a long orange and pink skirt that Emily lent me as a strapless dress. The Victoria's Secret set was underneath. I stared at my reflection, tracing my necklace.

Walking to the front door, I slipped on a pair of yellow flip-flops I found at the dumpster. Sure it smelt dreadful, but they were comfortable and sort of clean. I washed them in the bathtub. "I'll be back soon!" I yelled over my bare shoulder as I closed the door behind me.

A chilly breeze swept over me as soon as I stepped out of the house and I marveled at the cold sensation. The sky was grayish and cloudy. Stupid rain. I knew it was coming. I hung my head down as I ran to the beach.

As soon as my sandals hit the sand, I heard a ghostly whistle in the air. Noone was on the beach. I knew it was at least 5:10, Jacob should be here by now.

I sat down on a large rock beside the water. My hands rolled up and down my arms, warming myself up. Jacob, hurry up!

Minutes passed until I saw a figure walking toward me.

"Jacob!" I leapt off the stone and ran to the shape. "I was waiting for you. I'm so… cold! This human thing is working!"

"Jacob? I believe my name isn't Jacob." The body stopped walking a couple of feet away from me. I squinted, my gasp making a creepy silence in the atmosphere.

The figure made a step forward. There were gleaming blonde locks framing the heart shaped face. Red and gold glinted in the irises. The skin was very insipid, glittering quite a bit. The voice was chimes.

Olivia.

"Do you have another guess of what my name is though?" The tone was blasé, but filled with menace. "Well?"

I felt my lips press together. "No, you can't."

"Nice assumption, but sadly, no." Olivia took another step forward, her eyes staring at my cheeks. "They're pink." I heard her mutter.

"Why are you here?" I stammered. My fingers fisted around the skirt.

Olivia stifled a shrilling laugh. "You're really bad at coming up with names Bree honey."

I shuddered as Olivia said "Bree honey". It reminded me of when we were about to leave for battle. Before I met Jacob. Where was Jacob?

"Just make sure if you have a child, you don't give it a stupid name." She bent down and picked up a handful of sand. "Right? I don't think your child would like to be called 'Get away from me' or 'I'm scared'." Olivia blew the sand off of her hand. They flew into my face. "One more try."

I shook my head. "No. No."

Olivia's brow furrowed. "That's not my name I'm afraid. But that's alright." She looked out to the blue rough waves. "You're heart's still beating though."

I took a stride back, my sweating hand clasping and unclasping my outfit. Why? Why was she here? Why was she here to get me? What did I do?

Olivia smiled to herself, her left hand covering where her frozen heart was.

No. What did I do?

"Do you not understand me? Your heart is thawing. Your cheeks are pink. I could smell the blood flowing through you veins." Olivia's mouth warped into a squiggle. "Your heart is beating."

I winced. What was her point? Why was she here? What was her point?

Olivia suddenly spun away from the water and glared at me. Her eyes had grown a sickening midnight black. Her hands were balled into fists and I took another step back.

"Bree," she growled, "What did you do? What's going on? Whatever's happening, it's wrong. You'll die, you won't hear _anything_, see, _smell_." Olivia swiveled her side to side, some strands of her hair hanging in front of her face. She looked like a girl on the cover of some horror movie.

"What's wrong with you." She laughed again. It was kind of creepy, the way her head pulled back and the ominous giggles fell out. "What is wrong with you." She said again. And they weren't questions.

I took yet a further footstep back. "No, no."

She unexpectedly stopped her laughing, her eyes widening and chest heaving up and down. "Bree, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

She disappeared.

I drew in a deep breath. Where'd she go? Where's Jacob? I let my lids fall. Please, don't.

"I'm still here." I felt frosty breath crawl to my shoulder. Icy hands took strapping hold of my goose bumpy arms. More frightening laughter inched into my ear. "Ha, thought I left, didn't you? That's why you need to stay this way. You can't _hear_."

I swallowed. No.

"I could dip in right now. It's so delectable, the way your blood provokes my nose. It tickles, not in a pleasant way, an aggravating way." She sucked in the air with her pale strawberry lips. "Heh, I can't believe your decision Bree. You're so stupid. You have an alternative." She exhaled the wintry whistle landing onto my shoulder.

No. Please go away.

"I didn't. You didn't. And now you do." The grip Olivia had stuck on my arms tightened, almost crunching my bones. "Hmm, you know, I could give you the chance right now. Your skin is now soft. Soft and warm. You're taking short breaths, like a human. With a simple nudge you could be dead."

She squeezed my throbbing arms some more. "With a bite, you could be screaming, burning, that deadly venom sinking into your veins." I could sense the looming smile creep onto her face. "Hmm, I memorized that night. I was bringing home our dinner from the pizza parlor. I had two steaming large boxes of Hawaiian in my left hand and a two liter bottle of Squirt in my other hand. I was a block away from my beautiful yellow bungalow when I saw him. Tousled blonde hair, muscular and slim physique. He was wearing a very expensive leather jacket with some dark wash Levis. When he saw me pause and walk slower, he flashed me an irresistible grin. I remember dropping my family's meal. Then he helped me pick it up. I was acting like some blind two year old. It was embarrassing, but I didn't care, he was acting like he was interested in me. Like, like he wanted to—" Olivia shook her head, I could tell her eyes were full of malice, even though she was behind me. "Then when we got into more adult-theme, he um, he made a charming move." I felt Olivia's grasp stiffen.

I swallowed my gasp. Riley and Olivia? I didn't ever recall seeing Riley having any physical contact with the army.

"He kissed me, and I well, I went in a trance. His lips brushed my neck, and then the burning came. He continued to sink his teeth into my body. I was freaking out. He took me away, out of the state, I didn't remember. I kept screaming and he told me his name was Riley, and what I had become. I will hate Riley for all eternity, he used me. He used his vampire appearance to rape me, to use me for his wretched game. He raped me from my life, my human life, my mother, my father, my baby brother. They went without dinner that night I believe. And it's Riley's fault. It's his entire fault." Olivia stopped talking. "I will have the same feelings for you as I have for Riley." She loosened the clutch on my arms. "But that doesn't matter to you does it? I wasn't anyone to you either. You also used me. You used me too. And now, you're, you're human." Olivia's head leaned over my shoulder, so that her chin brushed against me and I could see her perfect profile. "I hate you Bree, I can't help to tell you that. I hate you. I will hate forever. I'll have hatred for you for infinity."

No. Go. Please.

I finally spoke up. "Is there a way for me to change your mind?"

"Oh, yes, there is. Nice decision." Olivia pressed her finger on my shoulder. "Lets just get this over with, shall we?"

What? No! What are you about to do?

Olivia hung her head over my side, her slick white teeth showing. "Thank you Bree. I might happen to love you as a sister now." She laughed. "Thank you."

And then she lowered. She lowered and she—

I broke off running. I pulled Olivia's hands off of my now red arms. I ran and ran. I looked to my sides. The beach was leaving in a blur. A beautiful and colorful blur. I turned my head back. Olivia was charging after me. But I was faster, strangely. I pumped my legs higher and higher, my arms rapidly punching the air. My saggy bun bobbed up and down. I felt good. I was faster than my old vampire speed. I was quick, I was outrunning Olivia. I turned my head back again, only to see emptiness. She's gone. I assured myself. Olivia left. I made her tired?

I slowed down and found myself in a meadow. I was standing in soft green grass sprinkled in violet flowers. I smiled and embraced the air. Thank you thank you.

My knees buckled as I fell to the ground. My hands locked into fists. I felt the tears coming. But it didn't matter now. I coughed as the wails streamed out. I wailed as I saw the shadow nearing.

* * *

**Jacob Black**

"Bree, Bree, what's wrong?" I had the sulking girl laying in my lap. Her arms were swollen and red. Her lips were quivering. Her hair was messy, some strands sticking to her salty wet face.

"She, she came." Her voice was trembling. Her sentence reminded me of the Bella/Victoria situation. It made my heart ache.

"Bree, tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me." I felt my throat get scratchy, my vision went teary. I lifted Bree closer to me wiping hair out of her face. "What's going on?"

She stared at me, her face scrunched and her tears rolling down hastily. "I don't know. You weren't there though. I was waiting for you on the beach. I was cold. Then I thought I saw you walking over to me and—" Bree started to cry again, more louder this time. "I don't want to talk about it." She choked in between sobs.

"That's okay. It's okay. I'm here now." I wrapped her in a warm hug. I rubbed reassuring circles on her back. "It's alright Bree, all is fine." I stood up, Bree still in my arms. "Let's get you to some shelter before you catch a cold." I started jogging, Bree coughing. "Where're you taking me?" She questioned.

"Home."

"Emily's?" Bree sneezed, burying her face in my chest.

"No, the other one."

"Oh."

I patted her shoulder. "Calm down. You're safe. We'll get her."

Soon, we were nearing my house. The kitchen lights were on, a tasty scent swimming into my nose. "You smell that?"

I felt Bree nod.

"Well you're gonna have to eat it." I smiled. "At least sixteen bites."

Bree changed the subject. "I think I found out one of the vampire traits that's going to stay with me."

I felt my brow furrow. "And what's that."

"Speed. Faster than a vampire. That's how I got to the pasture." Her voice was trembling again.

"No. Bree. Shssh. It's okay." I stopped walking and pressed my finger against her lips. "Don't cry. I got your back."

Bree weakly smiled back. "Thank you Jacob. I truly love you."

**A/N:  
**Sorry that the ending's kind of cheesy. Also, sorry that I updated two days late, I was really busy. I'll try making the next chap longer. Please review. It actually motivates me! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
**Okay, I know, the last few chapters were quite suckish, but PLEASE forgive me. Anywho, I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story, so maybe make some suggestions when your review? Thanks! Oh, this chapter isn't going to be as long as I planned it to be, so also forgive me on that warning. Thanks anyway. :)

* * *

**Bree Tanner**

"Today's the day, today's the day!" Emily bustled into my room, wearing a checkered pink apron and disposable plastic gloves. "Bree, tonight you're actually going to use this bed!" She sat down on the end of my futon.

"Yeah." I happily nodded. "But I might stay at Jake's today." I pulled on my favorite purple socks.

Emily sarcastically frowned. "Well then, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She playfully slapped my thigh and said. "I'll be in the kitchen. I'm making a special breakfast for you. The boys will be here soon so hurry and put on some clothes!" Emily left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed as I put my sock on my other foot, glancing at the clock. It was eight. I stood up and pulled on the worn out skinny jeans hanging from the desk chair, shrugging into a plain white top.

Heading into the kitchen, the smell of waffles hit my nose. I grinned as I watched Emily carefully placing bacon on a baking sheet.

"You weren't a vegetarian when you were human, right?" Emily pushed the tray into the beeping oven. She poured the waffle batter into the waffle machine.

"No," I shoved my feet into my ruined Uggs. "Ribs were my favorite." I dug my Hollister jacket out from the closet beside the front door.

"Oh, that's good." Emily pulled a green bowl from one of the cupboards, setting it on the long island. She looked up. "Hey, where're you going?"

I grabbed the doorknob saying, "I'm going to Jake's. I'm just… bored." I feebly smiled to Emily.

Emily's smirk made me exhale of relievingness. "Thanks. I'll be right back."

My "aunt" dumped biscuit powder into the bowl. "You better."

I grinned. "See ya." I opened and closed the door.

A soon as I stepped off of the Welcome mat, I knew it was a sunny day. I lifted my face toward the sun, soaking in the relaxing rays of warmth. No need to put on sunglasses, I'm human! I rejoiced as I hopped off the cozy porch. Walking down the sidewalks, I felt normal. Normal and healthy. I felt human. I knew the corners of my lips raised again as I reached Jake's street.

I rapped against the door.

"I smell Bree." I heard.

I flinched. Was that supposed to be good?

The door opened and I found myself six feet up in the air, hot arms clutching my legs.

"Jacob!" I squealed. "Put me down!"

"Fine." My hottie lowered me a bit then brought his lips to mine. I enveloped my arms around him.

"I'm so excited." I beamed as Jacob put me to my feet.

"Yeah, me too." Jacob's teeth were white as ever and he smelt like cologne. Strange, but sexy.

I gestured to the sky. "This is some nice weather, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Let me just go in and get Billy. I'll drive you to Emily's." Jacob spun on his feet and headed inside.

Soon enough, Jacob was driving us to my Emily's, Billy in the passenger seat and me in the back. Jacob parked in the driveway.

"Here we are." Billy chuckled and clasped his hands together. "Now help me up Jacob."

"Just a sec." Jacob turned to open his door when Seth popped out of nowhere. "Naw, I have it. You and Bree come in yourselves." Seth winked as he wheeled Jake's dad into the house.

I climbed up to the where Billy was just sitting.

"Hey." I took a seat.

"Hey honey." Jacob slung his arm around my shoulder, tugging me closer to him. "I remember those shoes."

I looked at my feet. "Yeah, they're pretty ancient, but that's okay."

Jacob scoffed. "Ha." He lifted the necklace off of my collar bone. "It's beautiful on you. Red always looks gorgeous on you."

I suddenly felt my cheeks flood to a pink. Dang, now that I'm really human he could see me blush. "Uh… thanks." I stammered.

"No, thank _you_." He bent down and kissed me, then abruptly opened his door and stepped out.

I felt my forehead crease. That's weird. First, Jacob smells like cologne and now he doesn't make out with me? I stumbled into the house, feeling rejected.

The huge table in the kitchen was covered in biscuits, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, omelets, an assortment of muffins, grits, oatmeal, a slew of fruit, and a whole bunch of drinks. I gaped at the feast.

"Oh yeah!" Paul hooted as he grabbed a plate from the table and started piling food on his dish.

I squeezed into the long line of wolves and friends, snatching everything I could reach. I headed over to one of the couches.

Jacob was sitting there with five plates on his laps. His arms were spread upon the top of the sofa, claiming it his. He looked nervous when I sat down right next to him.

He quickly emptied one of his cups of orange juice down his throat.

All the boys snickered as I winced. "Jake you okay?" I pressed my hand on his cheek.

They laughed some more.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay then." I shoveled into my chow. Mmm, it felt good to swallow some stuff enjoyably.

"Awww, look at Bree scarfing down her food and Jacob pour his all down his mouth. Wouldn't they just make great-eating babies?" Jared snorted as he set down his glass. "Cute, cute babies."

Jacob groaned and got up from his seat and went toward where the bathroom was.

"Jared, stop! You're gonna ruin it!" Embry punched Jared in the shoulder.

"Hey, it was just a joke!" Jared scooted over then looked at me. "Fine, forget I ever said anything."

I quizzically bit my lip. "Whatever."

Jared whispered, "See, she's so oblivious."

I caught Embry and Quil roll their eyes.

I rolled my eyes along with them too while Jacob came back, an uneasy look on his face. "This is some good food." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I love this bacon. I mean, I think if Bree and Jake had a baby, it'd be keen on this too!" Jared bit into his strip of pig belly.

"Shut _up_!" Jacob flicked a piece of his omelet at Jared, who was cracking up with chewed up sausage in his mouth. "Just shut up!"

I picked up my plate and stood up. "You guys are acting like a bunch of freaks." I walked over to where Claire, Kim, Emily, and Leah were sitting. Claire giggled as I sat down beside her.

"No mowe scawy eyes!" Claire sputtered, slapping me with her teeny-weeny hands. "Now have gween bwoun!" She giggled some more, her chubby cheeks making her eyes look a little more squinty.

Kim bit into her piece of pineapple gracefully. She was all dressed up today, which was kind of weird. Her long midnight hair was curled at the ends, her makeup the fanciest. She was wearing an extremely short lavender sundress, her white flats matching. I saw her eyes wander to Jared, her face reddening.

Claire smacked me again. "You wawm now. Have pink cheek." She buried her greasy hand into her bowl of grits, smearing the mush all over my front.

"**CLAIRE!**" Emily dropped her fork, picking her niece up straight away. "You _never_ do that again!" She spanked Claire's fresh diaper as she took her into the bathroom. "No, no Claire!"

"Shoot!" I dabbed at the debris on my shirt. "And this was the only shirt that I could actually call mine!"

Leah forcefully laughed. "Claire did quite a good job."

Kim shyly looked up from her plate. "I have a tank top in my purse if you want."

"Umm, thanks Kim." I grinned.

"Mmhmm." Kim got up and grabbed her purse from the shoe rack. "Shall we go to your room?"

I tried to hide the wincing I intended to do, nodding. "Yeah, sure." She spoke so properly. I led Kim into my room, shutting the door behind. Kim handed me her spare top.

"Thanks." I pulled off my shirt, not ashamed, and tugged on the new one. It smelly like Downy and dryer sheets. "Mmmm."

Smiling back, Kim invited herself to the bed, sitting down. "That was a delicious breakfast." She neatly folded her hands onto her lap.

I took a seat beside her. "Yup, it was." I studied Kim's outfit again. "What's the special occasion?" I blurted out.

Kim blushed. She stuttered. "Uh, uh… nothing." She turned away from me, her fingers dancing nervously.

"No, I'm really curious."

I heard Kim swallow. "Well, tonight's a really special night for me and Jared." Her head curved a bit toward me.

"Oh, what day is it today? I mean, I don't want to sound nosy or anything…. Just…."

"No no, that's okay. I need to talk to someone about it anyway." Kim gave an awkward pause. "It's Jared and my 6th anniversary. I um, I reserved a place at a motel two weeks ago."

I raised my eyebrows when she wasn't looking. I knew what was coming next.

"I decided to have sex with Jared. It's uh, it's a surprise. I told him we're just going to have dinner at a diner or something, then I'm going to take him to the hotel. It's pretty cheap actually." Kim's face reddened some more.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Wow. She must've really loved him. Well of course! I never thought of that with Jacob. Maybe I should while I'm over there. No. He's been acting odd today. Never mind.

"Well, um, I have to leave. I have a tennis lesson in half an hour. Jared's taking me there. You could keep the shirt you know." Kim unexpectedly stood up. "Ummm, happy you're human now. Good luck." She rushed out the door.

I followed her out the door, finding the place empty. Only Jacob, Claire, Sam, and Emily were there. I walked up to Jacob, even though that was an absurd idea at the moment, and intertwined my fingers with him.

His eyes found mine. "Enjoyed your breakfast?"

I nodded. "Yours?"

"Actually, Jared annoyed the heck out of me." He looked up and laughed, his eyes parting from mine. The minty breath and cologne hit my nose. I buried my face into his chest, catching the strong whiff of odor.

"Hey, Bree, I shooed everyone away so I could give you _this_." Emily pulled me from Jacob, presenting an ice-cream cake. "If I brought this out when the boys were here, you wouldn't be able to have any!" She instantly started cutting up the cake with the knife that was tucked in her apron.

"Yummer. Cake!" Claire clapped in her uncle's arms. "I lub cake. I lub ice-cweam too!"

I smiled and tried to get Jacob's attention again, but failed. I longily sighed as I spooned cake into my mouth.

"Woo kay Bwee?" Claire licked her ice -cream covered pinky. "Sowwy bout gwit thingy." She picked a purple sprinkle off of the top of her slice. "Pweety color Kwim wore today."

I nodded. "Yup, purple's one of my favorite my colors."

"Puhpul? Nu-uh. I like wed. Wed or pink."

"Oh, I like red too. That's my top favorite color." My eyes traveled to Jacob, who quickly looked down from my gaze. I exhaled and stabbed my plastic fork into my cake.

* * *

**Jacob Black**

Bree decided that she would spend her first human night at my house and in my room.

Great, now I really had to the dare.

Luckily, Billy was going to be watching a game at Charlie's at nine so I could make my move.

Bree was on the couch eating some chips. She looked sad and bored.

I didn't bother to ask how she was, my stomach was too busy holding butterflies. "I'm going to go take a shower if you need anything, alright?" I peered at Bree.

"Okay." Her eyes fell to the floor as her back slumped.

"Okay." I rushed down the hallway and slammed the bathroom door behind me. I pulled off all my clothes and I jumped into the shower.

I felt a little less tense as the hot water pelted my back. I grabbed the Axe three-in-one-wash off of the wall, squeezing the soap into my wet hand. I ran the shampoo into my excessively short hair. Almost immediately, I was wrapping a white towel around my waist. I spritzed on some of the cologne Paul lent me. I shuddered and gulped. Here I go.

I opened the bathroom door and trudged into my room, finding Bree on my bed in a blue cami and gym shorts. She was forlornly laying on the right side, her back propped up against the head of the bed and her arms crossed. I felt a buzz run through me.

I swallowed.

She looked at me, her jaw dropping. "Um…"

"Uh, Bree?" I slowly walked to my bed and sat down, loosening the knot on my towel that secured it tight.

Her eyes looked down my torso then back at me. "Yeah?"

"I really do love you." I felt stupid saying that. But it was true.

"Yup." She scooted a little closer to me.

"And… I… uh…" I trailed off, Bree tugging me down, her lips crushing against mine.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Sorry Jacob's POV was so short and horribly sucky. I'm really running out of ideas. Please suggest? Thanks. :) I need **three** more reviews (suggestions?) to continue. Thank you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:  
**Okay, so maybe I one less review (or suggestions) I requested, but that's alright. I'll still write Chapter seven. And thanks to the two who did review: pixiestixz and Alicia Whitlock Cullen. You are wonderful and generous people. And thanks for those who took out the time to read this fanfic, reviewed the previous chapters, _and _subscribed/favorited. I really appreciate it. Anyways, I think all of you know how the last chap ended. So, ENJOyy :]

* * *

**Bree Tanner**

We were having yet another bonfire and the girls and I were helping Emily cook up some food.

Reasons we're having a bonfire:  
It's Claire's Birthday  
It's the birthday of Claire  
Birthday of Claire it is  
Oh, did I mention it was Claire's birthday?

Claire was on the counter top, banging bowls and pans with a wooden ladle and a new spatula. Her hair was in two buns and she was still in her pajama wunzy. She was pretty cute just wearing sleeping clothes.

"Today mwe burthday. I turn thwee!" Claire was screaming lyrics to her noisy song. She made Kim bash the dishes with her. "Swing it with mwe!" She ordered.

All of us started to chant Claire's song, a bubbly smile crossing her face.

"…. I turn three." I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out five plastic pitchers, bringing them to the counter. Emily handed me the pink lemonade packets. "Hey, Claire." I tapped her tiny shoulder. She turned to me, still belting out her cute lyrics. The smell of baby powder filled my nose again. "You wanna help me make pink lemonade?"

Claire instantly stopped singing and bobbed her head up and down, her small and bulbous buns jumping. "Yes! Yes!" She started to clap. "Pink! _Pink _lemonade!" She hopped up and down the marble counter. I picked her up and brought her to the other end of the top, receiving "thank you's" and "I would've been deaf if it wasn't for you's". I just nodded and emptied the pink packets into the jugs.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Claire was whispering anxiously, her face hovering the pitcher.

"I want you to mix." I poured the ice water into the pitchers, handing her a long white spoon. "Stir it around and around until the water's not swirly and fully pink." I quickly demonstrated.

"Okay, okay." Claire clutched the spoon, dunked it into the jug, and furiously mixed up the contents.

Kim watched from beside me. "You'd make an excellent mommy." She cracked a content smile and went back to chopping the salad.

"Yeah, you too. Thanks." I wiped up the mini puddles Claire splattered all over the place. "No Claire, don't thump the sides of the pitcher, stir slowly and gently like this." I took the ladle and at a snail's pace, mixed the pink lemonade.

"Okay, okay!" Claire reached her ittybitty hand out, scrunching her fingers. "Give back nowww!"

I gave her the spoon and went over to where Leah was making chocolate pudding without effort. She pushed some of her hair from her uninterested face.

"You want some help?" I bent down and forced a small smile.

Leah shot me an obvious expression. "_No._" She sarcastically answered.

"Okay then." I sauntered to where Emily was arranging vast cupcakes on huge pink flower shaped plates.

"Hey!" Leah shouted. "I _do_ need some help!"

I went back to where Leah was pouting, halfheartedly giving me the ladle. "Now help me." She reluctantly said.

"Okay." I grinned at her again, to receive a rare and authentic one back. I started to whip at the bowl of brown glop. "Try to mix until the powder lumps sink into the substance, until the pudding's shiny and smooth." I instructed, handing her back the spoon.

Leah looked at me sideways. "Thanks, but don't talk to me like some science teacher."

I felt my eyes roll as Leah went back to her pudding creation. At least I got a smile from her, right?

"Bree, I might need some help from a righteous lady like you." Mrs. Clearwater called from the stove, beckoning me to come over. "Just ignore my daughter; she's always in a crappy mood."

I was surprised to hear Sue say a minor cuss word. My eyes looked back down to the pan she was greasing.

"I'm going to make some fish fry. It's one of Harry's recipes." Sue got a container of fish from the fridge. "Harry's my deceased husband…" She explained. "Anyways, I already marinated the fish, so I just want you to fry them while I make some rice."

She grabbed the spatula from Claire's abandoned rock band. "Here, let me demonstrate."

I felt dazed from hearing Mrs. Clearwater's voice. It was so soothing and calm and full of care. Lucky Seth and Leah. I wonder how she put up with her first born.

After watching Mrs. Clearwater fry one fish, the whole kitchen smelt like garlic, chili powder, onion… I couldn't wait till Claire's party meal. I grabbed the spatula and started to flip the fish.

"Mmm, smells good." Emily came toward me with a stack of fancy looking dishes. "When you're done, you could arrange them on these plates. Just leave some room for the rice." Her chin nudged to where Mrs. Clearwater was measuring a pot of rice with a sorrowful yet joyous smile on her lips. "Okay?" She patted my shoulder and flitted to where Kim accidently cut her finger.

"Hah! _That's _why I didn't want to make the salad!" Leah cackled from where she was making tiny pudding dollops on small heart shaped plates. "Hehe."

Kim scowled from the other side of the kitchen, Emily wrapping a band-aid around her pinkie. "That should do it."

"Thank you very much Emily." Kim went back to chopping the cucumbers slowly. I placed my third fish onto another plate.

"**No! **No no no!" Emily was batting at Claire. I rushed over to see what happened. Claire tipped over all the jugs of pink lemonade, a pool of the pink liquid on the tile floor. Claire guiltily smiled at everyone. Emily frowned back. A few whimpers escaped from Claire. I picked up the soggy birthday girl.

"I'll get her cleaned up." I walked over to the bathroom. A burning scent wafted to my nose.

"Aaak! What's that gross smell!" Leah looked up from her masterpiece.

Mrs. Clearwater coughed from the stove. "Bree, looks like you forgot about the fish."

I gasped. "Oh my God. I'm _so_ sorry. I totally forgot… I mean—"

Sue shook her head. "It's okay, it was only one fish. I'll deal with it. You go watch Claire."

I nodded and ran to the bathroom, stripping Clair from her soaked diaper. I filled the sink with warm water and plunged her into there. She giggled.

"Sowwy." Her face was still happy.

You just couldn't get mad at Claire for over a minute. She always apologized as soon as possible and made you laugh with her.

"It's fine." I grabbed the loofa from the bathtub, pumped some strawberry soap into it, and scrubbed her from the stickiness.

Claire giggled harder, a bit of water jumping out of the sink. "What we dwink nowww?"

"Ummm," I unclogged the sink, wrapping Claire in a fluffy towel. "We have soda, milk, juice. We could always go out and buy pink lemonade."

"Otay."

As soon as Claire was in a fresh diaper and a pair of clean jeans, I put her to sleep on the living room couch.

"Bree, maybe you can go find one of the boys and go to the store with one of them." Emily was mopping up the mess.

"Okay." I kicked on my flip flops and ran to where I assumed Jake was: Embry's.

I knocked on the front door, only to find Paul answer it.

He looked at me teasingly. "Jake!" He shouted and left the door. Jacob came to the doorway, shirtless and in a pair of blue swim trunks. He wrapped me into a hug, bringing his lips to mine.

"Jake." I said in between a kiss. A moan escaped from me. The pack hooted from inside.

"Fine fine. Where're we going?"

"We need to go buy some pink lemonade. Claire accidentally dropped it all on the floor." I traced one of Jacob's muscles and breathed in his woodsy smell.

"Okay." Jacob took my hand and led me to his Rabbit. I slid into the passenger's seat.

**A couple hours later: First Beach: Claire's birthday party**

It was time for Claire's opening entrance. The plan was for Claire to be seated in the cardboard carriage the girls and I built and painted. And the pack was supposed to carry the carriage (her in it).

Claire was wearing a silky, pink princess dress with lots of glitter, sequins, and white filmy folds. She had a pointy princess hat to match with a long ribbon attached to it. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a little kid makeup I put on her. She sang from inside the carriage. All her little friends gaped in awe as she stepped out of the wagon. She was gleaming from the sunset.

"You look bootiful!" Sharon, one of Claire's friends, commented on her, shamed of her Cinderella dress.

"Yeah! Vewy pweety!" Sadie, another friend, complimented along with Sharon.

Claire smiled braggingly and pranced to where the fake grass we set up was. Jared cranked up the classical music coming from the stereo Quil brought.

"Evwybody, this gwass is the ball. Cwome dance with mwe!" Claire twirled on the tips of her white sandals.

I hid at one of the tables with Leah. We also had to dress up and I felt like this red dress made me look hideous.

Jacob approached me in his dorky king costume. Sure, he looked adorable, but it was something to laugh about.

"Milady, may I ask for a dance?" His wannabe English accent cracked me up.

I went along with it. "Why of course, sire." I stood and took Jacob's outstretched hand. I smiled and looked back at bored Leah. The corners of her lips lifted a bit when I gave a little wave.

"So, how's the party going?" Jacob led me to the crowded grass and spun me in a circle.

"Fabulous." I etched yet another grin when Jacob did that move when the man bends down the lady and kisses her. Well, in this case, Jacob didn't have a rose in his mouth and we made out instead a light smooch.

"Ewwww! Kissing!" All the girls squealed with delight and disgust as they covered their eyes.

"We should stop." Jacob murmured, unable to pull his lips from mine.

"No." I hugged him closer to me, causing him to fall ontop of me. We exchanged laughs as we stood up and brushed ourselves.

"I'm starving." Jacob slid his arm to my waist, tugging me closer to him. He took us to the table covered in food.

"I'm so checking out that fish fry!" I grabbed a plate and dumped some of Kim's salad on it.

"I heard you made it." Jacob grabbed my butt as he reached for three plates.

"Hey!" I slapped his hand away, giving him a kiss instead.

"Sorry, sorry." Jacob scooped some salad and some couscous dish onto one of his plates. "Holy crap, lookit those ribs!"

I glanced to where Jacob was looking at. And yes, they _did_ look good, all meaty and greasy looking. I saw the steam rising from them. I wonder who brought them. It doesn't matter! At least we have 'em, right?

I smiled and kissed Jacob again. "What did you get for Claire?"

* * *

**Jacob Black**

I saw Bree's lips moving slowly. I couldn't really make out what she was saying. She looked so dazzling. Her skin was a perfect peach. She was wearing no makeup, she looked stunning either way. And that dress. Seriously. That maroon was just right. The torso and above was tight and scrunched at the waist. The bottom went down long and flowy. Her soft, wavy brown hair was in an elegant bun. Her face. It was so flawless. Her cinnamon jade eyes were twinkling.

"Jake, Jake?"

Her chiming voice took me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I adjusted the three plates I had balancing on my hands.

"What did you get Claire?" Bree took a glimpse of the ribs Paul's aunt brought then back to me.

"Oh, Um…" My forehead scrunched. What _did_ Billy and I get for Claire. Was it a Barbie or a— "Yeah, my dad and I gave her some girly toys from Rebecca and Rachel's untouched closet. They're um, there's lotsa pink." Well, Billy and I didn't do it, it was really Mrs. Clearwater who found, dusted, and then wrapped the gifts.

_Flashback  
"Hmmm, can I check your sisters' room?  
I shrugged as Sue opened the postered door. The room was so familiar and old. I pictured seven year-old Rebecca and Rachel playing in the room on their bunk bed. Becky strumming her new guitar, Rachel having a little tea party.  
Sue clicked open the dresser filled with ancient toys. She picked out some knick knacks suitable for Claire. Mrs. Clearwater turned to me, nodded, then smiled.  
End of Flashback_

"Well, I didn't _get_ anything for Claire. I actually set up Emily's house for Claire's surprise slumber party. There's going to be a 'Beauty Salon' and 'Princess Claire's Sleeping Chamber'. It's going to be fabulous. Kim, Emily, Mrs. Clearwater, one of the guest's mom, and I will be the beauty salonists and the maids who tuck them in. Leah might be there." Bree beamed as she gazed over the food.

"Hmm, that sounds nice." I picked a shining lock of hair from her face. "Is it an all girls sleepover?"

Bree scoffed. "Well of course."

Soon enough, everybody was at the "royal dining table" (the extra big tables stuck together to make a fat, long table) eating and complimenting Claire.

I bit into my sixth rib and watched Bree poke at the mysterious guacamole with her tortilla chip. "Umm, Leah what'd you put in this?

Leah gave Bree a nonchalant face then went back to her two plates of salad, steak, and pizza. "Why?" There was a bit of sarcasm and mischievousness in her voice.

"It tastes horrible!" Bree shot Leah a grossed out look. She stuck out her tongue and shoved the green lump on to the sand.

"Hey! That took me forever to make!" Leah's nose flared as she saw the avocado glob fall to the ground. She looked up at Bree, without a menacing expression, which was kind of strange for Miss Sourpuss. "Fine, fine. So maybe I _did_ put some lemon juice, lime juice, strawberry seeds, wasabi, sugar, and some ranch dressing in it, but other than that, it's the Trader Joe's recipe!" She matter-of-factly smiled.

Bree's eyes narrowed as she ate a naked chip. "It tastes _disgusting_."

Leah grinned some more and picked a mushroom off of her pizza. "Whatever, at least I made it, right?"

Bree just grimaced and glanced at me with a scrunched look.

I shrugged and heard Emily shout it was time to sing the happy birthday song.

**Two hours later: Behind Emily's house: Trying to crash the Slumber party**

"No, you go in!"

"No! You said you'd go in first!"

"Guys, remember we dared Quil!"

Paul, Embry, Jared, Seth and my eyes landed onto Quil, who glared at us. "No! You can't do that!"

Paul snickered and took hold of Quil's shoulders. "Sorry, but it was a dare pal." He steered him to the open window. "Now climb in and don't make any noise!"

Quil growled and looked at me hopelessly.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Fine," I followed Quil, who hopped inside from the window. I jumped in.

"Mmm, it smells _good._" Quil sniffed as he looked around the decorated living room. We heard distant laughing from upstairs.

My eyes wandered to the couch, where Leah was listening to her iPod on earplugs. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were poking the air. Man, did she dance awfully!

"Dude, check it out!" Paul whispered as he landed inside. He made a disgusted face. "She has _no_ rhythm!"

Seth hid his face in his hands when he saw the situation. "_Please_ ignore her."

Jared just smirked and went up to where Leah was swinging her hips. "Hey!" He barked. "Stop dancing, you're embarrassing your little bro!"

Leah instantly stopped jiggling and opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw us all. "What the hell!" She sat up and slapped Jared across the face.

I broke into laughter.

"Hey! Hey, _you_!" Leah stood up and pointed at me. She snarled as she marched to my feet. "What the heck are you laughing about?"

"You're face. It's so freakin' hilarious!" I swallowed the following giggles and glanced to my right. Naked Kim was on the staircase with big eyes.

"What's all that racket?" She asked.

We all looked at her with hanging mouths.

Kim shrieked when she noticed us boys. "Aaak!" She sped up the stairs.

Jared clicked his tongue when he saw Seth awe over seeing Kim's big boobs in a see-through bra. "Hey, she's mine! And I've seen _everything_ under!"

Embry rolled his eyes. "Haven't we all? We see her stripped in your head every single day!"

Jared's face turned to a scowl. Leah just huffed and went to where the kitchen was.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Did It suck? Was it funny? Please review because I'm requiring at least **two** reviews to continue. Thanks. Btw, I won't necessitate for any more reviews next chapter and so on. If I do, that means I don't have much time to publish. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:  
**I'm like, ecstatic right now! I got my two reviews! Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

**Bree Tanner**

I was just finishing the huge curls I did with Sasha's hair (one of Claire's visiting "princesses") when Kim came running back up the stairs and into the room, her arms covering her chest.

"Where'd you put my robe?" She anxiously squealed.

"Here, ober here!" Claire pointed at the fluffy purple robe hanging from the dresser.

Kim grabbed her robe, slipped it on, and shook her head frantically. "They're here, the boys are here!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Emily looked up from braiding Sharon's hair.

"The boys!" Kim stomped. "They saw me _naked_!"

I gasped, and so did everyone else. The little girls blushed and swallowed giggles.

"_Why _were you naked?" Emily asked as she wound a pink scrunchie around the ends of Sharon's pigtails.

Kim trudged to the open bathroom door. "Be_cause_, the princesses and I were going to have a 'royal hot tub soak'!"

"Oh." Mrs. Clearwater got up from painting a girl's toenails. "Bree and I will take care of that."

I followed Sue down the stairs and called all the girls beautiful on my way out.

"Jacob! Paul! Jared! Quil! _Seth_!" Mrs. Clearwater walked up to the boys and started to swat at them with a magazine she picked from the coffee table. "_What_ are you doing here?"

Seth lowered his head as his mom bashed them with the rolled up _Seventeen_. "Go and ask Paul."

Paul's eyes widened. "Hey! Jacob was the one who told us about the sleepover!"

Jacob's eyes met with mine when Paul shrieked his name. His mouth warped into a frustrated squiggle. "Yeah, they're telling the truth."

I strode to where Sue was about to knock Jacob's head in. I tried to pull him away from her. I bopped Jake on the forehead instead. "Hey, don't crash a baby's sleepover like that!"

He rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Clearwater sighed and said, "I'll get some snacks for you boys. Then you better leave."

"Yes Mom." Seth managed to answer.

Leah cackled when she walked in. "You guys are a bunch of punks. Just hurry up and leave. We don't have any food for you. Yeah, go screw off Paul." She linked arms with me. "C'mon Bree, why don't we go and set up a movie for the girls."

"Hey, hey. Don't go leaving me without a kiss!" Jacob pulled me over to him and bent down to give me a fervent smooch. I licked his bottom lip as Leah hauled me from him.

"Let's go." She commanded as she dragged me into the living room.

"Well, well, what do we got here?" Leah searched the glass cabinet and pulled out _Finding Nemo, Pocahontas, Over The Hedge, _and _Cinderella Two._ "Do you think the munchkins will like these?"

"Mhhmm. Let's host a vote?" I skimmed over the movie titles with my eyes.

"Alright then. I'm going to be obnoxious and ask the stupid boys." Leah marched back into the other lounging room. "Guys, let's get this over with and choose a movie!"

"What? We're staying?" Quil looked up at Leah.

She sneered. "_No!_ What do you think I am some type of psycho? Letting you stay over at _nighttime_ with a bunch of babies and one of them is your _imprint_? Of course not! You'd probably seduce the poor kid!"

I saw the boys snicker as Quil's face fell. "I wouldn't ever do that." He muttered.

"_What_ever." Leah crossed her DVD filled arms. "Now, I have _Finding Nemo, Pocahontas, Over The Hedge, _and_ Cinderella Two._"

"The movie Pocahontas is racist." Paul chided.

"I don't ever recall asking you what you thought of the movies. I'm _telling_ you to choose one! Now shut your freaking eyes and raise your hand to the movie you think the girls would like!" Leah barked at the top of her lungs, causing her mom to bustle in with a couple of trays covered with chopped fruit and chips.

"Leah, why are you bothering the boys?"

Leah just let her eyes spin.

"Here boys. Eat this up quickly and leave. The girls are very nerve-racking self-conscious at the moment." Sue placed the trays of munchies on the coffee table. "Yes, Paul, the blue tray has Nacho Doritos."

Paul smiled as Mrs. Clearwater assured him that his favorite chips were there.

"Ohh, are those strawberries?" Seth grinned as he picked up a handful of fruit.

Leah's mouth scrunched. "Retarded little brother. Why does he have to be related to _me_?Mom and Dad should've toned down their record."

Thankfully, Sue didn't hear that.

"Here, I'll solve this." I went up to Jacob and asked, "Hey, do you like Cinderella or Pocahontas better?"

Jacob was about to answer me when Jared interrupted. "Cinderella's just a cheesy blonde babe. Pocahontas is the shnizel. Too bad I didn't get to meet her."

"Kim wouldn't like it if she heard that." Quil muttered as he shoved some Doritos in his mouth.

"Hey! Don't touch those!" Paul slapped Quil's hand, making him cough out his chips. "These are mine!" Paul snatched the damp and chewed snack from his friend. "I'll take that."

"Gross!" Leah shouted. "You filthy dogs. I can't believe you guys fight over _food_!"

Jared just laughed. "Well you're one heck of a b****."

Snarling, Leah's face distorted. She started to shake, rolls waving down her back. "You. Should. Just. Shut. The. Hell. Up. You. Freaking. _Fat. _Moron!"

I felt myself wince in shock and fear. Leah was growling and looked quite freaky… don't mention scary.

Jacob yanked me into his lap and started to whisper in my ear. He calmed me down a bit. His breath was so warm and tickled my shoulder.

"Ignore them. It's just a minor. Usually they get in a huge fight that rambles into the woods. Just, um, just eat a little food. Not _too_ much, Paul will kill you."

I just laughed a bit and waited until Sue brought Leah into the kitchen.

"We should leave." Jared stood up and ambled to the front door. Finally he gets some common sense. "I could rape Kim some other time." Nevermind.

Embry cringed and followed.

"Wait, wait. Lemme just get some more!" Paul reached over and started stashing some food in his pockets.

"I guess I'll see you later." Jacob leaned down and gave me a quick yet affectionate and warm kiss. I let my tongue caress his bottom lip again.

"Later." Seth swung open the front door and all the boys left. Leah hissed and slammed the door behind them. "Let's just watch Cinderella."

"Okay. I'll go start the movie. Do you wanna go get the kids?" I headed over to where the living room was.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Leah slogged up the stairs.

I popped the disc into the Clearplayer.

* * *

**Jacob Black**

I kicked some rocks out of the sidewalk as we walked to who-knows-where.

"Where should we go now?" Seth copied my action of nudging pebbles out of our way, only to make himself fall and land on his butt. "Ow!"

I laughed with the rest of the guys.

"Dude!" Jared looked down at Seth. "You should stop being such a clumsy _dog_!"

Seth made a face. "You're a dog too. _And _you're perverted so whatever."

Jared scoffed. Like how can he answer to that?

"Embry's gotta go home in like, how many seconds?"

Embry shrugged. "Nine maximum."

"Why don't you just tell your mom? What happens when you imprint and have a bunch of kids? Then one day your mom is taking care of them and one of them pops into a wolf? What would you do then? Say, 'Oh, um, Mom? I'm a wolf and I'm in a pack so my babies are prone to phase someday soon. Oh, and there's this thing called imprinting. I'm not gonna explain that now but I imprinted on blah-blah so I raped her and had these lil' boys!'?" Jared stared at Embry.

Quil just shook his head and spun his feet. "I'm going home. See you!" He ran into the darkness of La Push.

"I have nowhere to go. Mom and Leah aren't home, I don't have a key, so I'll stay at Jake's." Seth stood up and looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah, me too." Paul said.

"Oh yeah!" Jared and Embry gave the three boys high-fives.

"What the freak? Why do you guys always invite yourselves to my house? Huh?" I started to walk a little faster. Toward the beach, not my house.

"Fine then! We'll meet you in your living room!" Paul broke off running. Seth, Jared, and Embry got the message.

I darted after them. "You guys stop _right_ now!" They kept on running. I pushed my knees up a little higher. "Come back right now!"

"Nanananana, you can't get me!" Seth yelped.

"Seth, you dork. That's for kindergarteners!" Jared slapped Seth's head as they scuttled.

"Guys! Stop!" I was an inch away from them when I felt a cool and wrinkled hand grab a hold of my arm.

"You end it right here young man."

I turned, only to see Mrs. Parker, one of the rez's occupant's glare at me sternly. She had her hideous silver-black hair in plastic curlers and was in a cheap yellow robe. Her tan wrinkles hung from her face.

"You need to stop this ruckus. My grandchildren and me are having a hard night with you and your friends. So knock it off." She headed back into her ugly green cottage. I caught one of her granddaughters, Amy, looking at me through the window.

Amy was in my English class. She always flirted with me ever since then. She was such an annoying little slut. She gave me a seductive look.

"I have a fiancée you—!"

"Hey!" Mrs. Parker's head stuck out from her front door. "Shut your trap!"

I glowered at her and Amy and trudged to my house.

When I opened the front door, Paul, Seth, Jared and Embry were sprawled across my living room floor and covering my couch.

"Hey Jakey-Wakey. What took you so long? Did you stop by Emily's to have yet another makeout session with your beloved Bree?" Jared used a baby's voice with a stupid lisp.

"Shut up." I looked at Jared then at Paul. "Gimmie my Cheetos." I snatched the bag of Cheese Puffs Paul was wolfing down.

"I was eating those!" He retorted.

"_Was._ Now stop talking and get off of my couch." I dug into the bag and took out the last Cheeto. "What the heck! You ate _all_ of them?"

Paul mischievously grinned. "So did your little brother." Seth offered me a sheepish smile.

"Oh, what_ever_." I threw the bag into Paul's face and stomped into my room. I growled as I fell onto the saggy mattress of mine.

"Mind if I come in?" I heard a slight knock on the door then someone sit on my bed. It was Embry.

"What do you want." I turned over so I was facing the wall.

Embry sighed. "Well, I'm just a little curious. What makes you in this crappy mood?"

I felt my eyebrows knit. "I just saw Amy Parker's face."

"You know, Amy _is_ hot. What's wrong with her face?"

I curved to look at Embry grimly. "It's not that that's bothering me. It's you guys. Especially Paul. And… I kinda want to see Bree." When I said Bree's name, it reminded me of the night from a couple days ago. Yeah, we played around. We didn't really do _it_, but yeah, we made… love.

"Oh. Okay. Well, um, see you tomorrow. I overheard Emily talking about taking all those girls out for a brunch at someplace. We could crash it… well, Paul can stay home…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. At least get Paul out. Night. There's some sleeping bags in the hallway closet." I turned, pushing my unneeded comforter off of my bed.

I sighed when I heard Embry close the door behind him.

**Next Morning: My house: Waking up**

I felt a yawn crawl from my mouth as I did my morning scratches. Wonder what Paul left in the fridge.

I plodded into the living room, hearing the TV on low volume. I peered in, seeing Seth laid on a pink sleeping bag on the floor, a puddle of drool next to him. Jared was snoring on the orange arm chair. Paul was on the couch, draining some soda in his mouth.

"Hey Jakey-Boo. How was your sleep?" Paul glanced at me, his eyes drawing back to the TV.

"What the—what are you doing here Paul?" I grabbed the can from his hands.

He ignored my question. "Embry went home to get us all some clothes because you locked your bedroom door, preventing us to go into your dresser. Were gonna crash Claire's brunch thingy-ma-jig. Quil told us about it."

I swear I'm going to kill Quil and break that stupid phone. "Okay." I made my voice into a high and sweet monotone. "Hmm, you like this Squirt don't you? Here you go." I poured the lukewarm soda all over Paul's head. "It's called 'soda pop-top'. You like it?"

Paul snarled from behind the Squirt waterfall.

I rushed into my room, opened my top drawer, and pulled on some decent clothes. Food, here I come.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Sorry the ending was dumb and all. Running out of ideas over here! Please give some suggestions? Thanks.


	9. P L E A S E R E A D

****This isn't a chapter, it's a Reallly supper short I'm sorry Letter****

OMG

GUYS !

I am sooooooooooooooooooo superbly sorry ; I haven't updated in over a YEAR :o

Lol ):

I owe you guys tooooo many sorrys , Im gunna make it up to , I swear. I am sooo freaking ecstatic that you guys have dealt with my unforgivably stupid long writer's block but I'LL MAKE IT UP , I PROMISE

Ill try to make 4 chapters before school starts.

Thank you so much for putting up with me . Thinking of ideas for chapter 9 .(:

I love all of you a lot.

-unintendedpapercut

Sit tight. Hopefully Chapter Nine will be up tommorw


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

Wow guys, Your reviews really made my morning. I'm so glad you're still enduring with me, it's brining the most biggest smile to my face. :DDDDD Lol. Anyways, Here's Chapter Nine, Enjoy ! xoxoxox

* * *

**Bree Tanner POV**

"_Breeeeeeeeeee! Speed it up, I'm gonna be late for ballet if you don't hurry!"  
"Lauren shut up and sit still! Uggg your hair is so-o annoying!" I tugged at Lauren's untamable mane. I was trying to French braid it for her ballet practice but she wouldn't stop talking and fidgeting.  
"Grrrr, Bree, just tie it like Mom does it!" She stomped and pinched my leg.  
Bopping Bree on her hollow head, I said, "Stop telling me what to do and stay put!" I reached for a bobby pin and pushed her bangs out of her face.  
"Noooooo!" She moaned. "Without my bangs I look _uglyyyy_!"  
"You're _always_ ugly!" I finished her braid up and tied the end with a blue rubber band.  
After fake sulking about my remark, Lauren mumbled, "Did you use the blue hair tie?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Good, now walk me to the studio!"_

"Bree, Bree, wake up!"

"Stop… shaking… please…" I turned and stuffed my face into the warm fluffy goodness of my pillow.

"Bwee! It's wakeyy time! If woo don't wake, Leah… wiwwll huwt wooo!" She squealed when a mischievous chuckle came from the doorway.

"Move aside Claire, she's all mine!"

_Wait, what?_

It was too late to try to open my glued closed eyes. By the time I could take in the monstrous view of Leah looking down at me with this weird grin, a whole lake of water threw up on me.

"LEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screaming, I stood up, but was knocked down by a wet hand and a sprinkle of jelly beans and clothes flew down on me.

A whole slew of high pitched giggles filled my ears and I widened my eyes when I saw Claire and all of her friends grabbing anything that they could take ahold of and chuck it at me.

"Guys, guys, STOP!" Pulling my sleeping bag upto my face as a shield, I took in a deep breath and looked around me. So this is what happened if you were the last to wake up in the Clearwater household… Dang I feel bad for Seth.

A little hand pulled my substitute shield away from my dripping head and stuffed a Pillow Pet in my face.

"Dolly the Dolphin will help Bree turn mowwe wet!"

Claire? Why did she turn against me!

"Claire. Get dish outta myrr fasheee!" She was pushing the pillow in swirls on my mouth. Oh dear Lord, take me now. "Cleaire. Commwe awnnn. Plwease."

Claire just kept smiling and stuffing the dolphin in my face.

I grabbed her feet and pulled her down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Even though she was giggling, she was screaming bloody murder. I laughed as I tickled her belly and pushed the Pillow Pet out of my face. There was a big drooly stain on the tail.

"Nasty," Leah stated.

Mean mugging Leah, I finally released Claire from her Veggie Tales hell and sighed. Oh god.

"Hey, hey," Leah snorted and gave me this funny look. "Don't turn all vampire on me 'cause I gave you an exciting alarm clock—which is on sale for 99 bucks so you should be lucky you got a free sample—you were all bad mouthing me in your dream!"

"I don't sleep talk." I said.

"Uhhh yeah you do! You were all like 'beeyotchh shuddupppp'!" Leah crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

I thought for a second and replied, "Ohhh, yeahhh." I smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't go to sleep, just drop it, sweetie."

Leah rolled her eyes and yawned. "Anyways, get ready because all of us are eating out at Hometown… so yeah."

I brushed my wet stringy hair from my face. "Well I might have to take a shower so give me twenty minutes." I glanced at the crowd of giggling toddlers beside the door. "You better get out before I EAT you!" I stood up and started running toward them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screaming, they struggled to run out with their chubby short legs. "AHHHHHHH!"

Leah and I both laughed and I fell to the ground. Suddenly, I stopped laughing and shot Leah a nasty glare. "I'm getting you back, Clearwater."

Leah shook her head and sighed. "Whatever floats your boat, Bree, good luck with that. Claire and her crew are with me."

"What did you bribe them with?"

Leah gave me a blank face. "Cookies,"

Nodding, I said, "I'm gonna take my shower, and don't you dare be sneaky and do something with the it." I grabbed a towel from beside the slew of blankets and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

**Jacob Black**

After pulling on some sweats, I walked past the living room out into the front yard. Stretching, I looked over at my small Rabbit. That little piece of junk was my baby. I loved her almost as much as Bree.

I felt a hard slap on my back. Turning my head I saw Embry.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" I asked stupidly.

Embry bit his lip and shrugged. "I took a spin on your motorcycle…"

I balled my hands and tried to not give Embry a punch in the arm. "Oh," I looked into the house. "Well, I'm gonna be in the car. You guys can squish in the back."

Embry ran into the house and soon we were all piled into the tiny car. Embry was in the front with me and Paul, Jared, Seth and Quil were fighting about who was sitting where. Finally they decided that Quil would sit in the middle, Jared behind me, and Seth would sit in Paul's lap.

Embry laughed as I pulled out of the driveway. "All you are a bunch of suckers!"

Seth kicked the back of Embry's seat. "Shut up Embry, I called shotgun and when we're driving back I'M sitting there."

"Whatever."

Quil looked outside the window and said, "Jake, y'know we're going to Hometown Buffet, right?"

I realized we were in the drive-thru of McDonalds. "Oh crap, why you didn't tell me!"

I sped out of the circle of the food pickup and drove onto the freeway toward Port Angeles.

"Dang Seth, you are **heavy**, suck it in, will you?" Paul complained from the back.

"Shut up Paul, you're giving me a headache." Jared whined.

"No one asked you smart mouth." Paul gave Jared a bitter look.

Jared rolled his eyes and said, "_Someone's _on their period…"

Paul growled and clamped his mouth shut.

* * *

Well, that's it for today… I think. I hope you enjoyed it and Chapter 10 MIGHT be up tomorrow. It depends if I'll be school shopping or not(: Love you and reviews are greatly appreciated! 3

-UnintendedPaperCut


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:  
Eeeeek ! Guys sorry about the last chapter ! It was really bad and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while ! I've been really busy for the past few weeks … with homework and all . -_- ugg . I juss realized how I haven't written about Bree and the pack going to school yet ! Well now I know what to make the future chapters about ! Hahahahahahh , anywhoo , you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

**eNjoii~~**

* * *

**Bree POV**

After we hustled all the girls into Hometown, Ms. Clearwater took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall dividing the happy families who were eating and the long line waiting to be feasting just like them. "Oh dear," She breathed. "Leah, Bree, Kim I have a favor and don't question me. Emily, Claire's mom and I will watch the other girls."

I quickly nodded and looked over at Leah to see if she had approved. And she _did_, but she had this weird smirk on her face. "Which ones, Mom?"

Ms. Clearwater scanned the little group of girls and pointed. "Claire, Sasha, Hope, Lucy…and uhm Mandy and Trina. The adults and I will take the rest."

"Wait, what are we doing?" I asked, alarmed. "We're not leaving—are we? 'Cause you know I'm super hungry and I know the kids are too and this is lik—"

"Shut up Bree, we're not leaving." Leah interrupted. "Just follow me, okay? And _don't_ act stupid."

Leah bent down to where Claire was chatting with her guests. "Hey, Birthday girl?" Leah sweetly said.

Claire looked up, with a big smile on her face. "Is this the one that has the Icee machine? Please say yes, please, please!" She started rocking on her feet and jumping. "Because I promised Sadie!"

Leah huffed and snarled, "Just listen to me you brat!"

Claire quickly shut up and stuck her tongue out. She was clearly used to Leah's nasty mood swings. "_What?_"

"Come with the big girls and me and help us pick a princess table," Leah snapped.

Looking at Leah in shock, I whispered, "But, Leah, we need to pay. You know, _pay?_"

Leah glanced over at me with big eyes and stupid smile. "I know that Caption Obvious, who do you think I am? We do this all the time." Her eyes turned back to Claire. "Now come on Claire, take some of your friends—"

"Princesses." Claire corrected.

"_Princesses_," Leah sneered behind clenched teeth. "We're going to pretend to be _princess_ ninjas and snake past the wall to the _royal_ dining area. Okay?"

Claire simply nodded back. "Okay." She turned to her friends. "C'mon. We're gonna be ninjas! Follow me!"

"Wait!" I cried. "Sadie and Malia have to stay."

Their faces fell and they looked glumly down at the floor. "But why?" They whined, stomping.

Kim bent down and whispered something into their ears and their frowns quickly transformed into to prettyful grins. "Okay!"

Nudging Kim, I muttered, "What did you say?"

Kim shook her head. "Oh nothing, it's a surprise."

Leah looked at us with painful eyes and said, "Let's get ready to go so my mom doesn't have to pay a stupid fat bill." She patted Claire's back with a push. "Come on girl, what are you waiting for?"

Claire looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What about our ninja suits? We can't be ninjas without ninja suits. I don't look like a ninja..."

Leah blinked. "Yes you do. You all look like ninjas. Ninja princesses, in fact. Now hurry your butts up and get us a table!"

The girls hurriedly sneaked past the line and ran into the dining area without getting caught. My mouth dropped in shock as I watched them slapping hands on tables, pointing at windows, or sitting down at a chair.

Sue smiled in triumph. "Well, that takes off about $200 off of our bill." She looked over at Emily and Claire's mom and they all started laughing.

"Psstt!" I heard. I looked around stupidly and felt someone tugging at my jeans, as if they trying to pull them down. "DOWN HERE!" A loud whisper screeched.

Looking at my feet, I saw Leah on her knees. "Bree! I swear you are a retard! Get down here unless you want to pay for your_self_!"

"Okay Okay!" I got down on my knees.

I felt a light finger press down on my shoulder and a b*tchy voice sneer, "Uhm, what in the hell do you think you're doing down there? Trying to sneak through?"

Slowly, my eyes travelled up to the ceiling and I saw the most fakest face ever. Her boobs were practically spilling out of her shirt and it looked like she stole her shorts from someone the same age as Claire. Blinking, the girl let her fingers comb through the air. "Yoohoo, are you freaking deaf?"

Leah instantly got up and scoffed. "Are you f*cking blind? We're trying to find her earring. Calm your slutty self down _Amy_. Stop being so nosy and enough with the makeup. It doesn't make a difference and—OMG is that a zit on your nose? Oh God that sucker is huge! Come here sweetie I think I should pop it for you. Since, y'know, school's almost starting and I'd hate to see you get humiliated with that hill protruding from your face!" Reaching her hands out, Leah placed her fingers on the girl's turned up nose.

"Ew! No! Get away you freak! Gawsh Leah you're a phsyco!" Backing up, the Amy girl shot Leah a dirty glare. "No wonder why Sam dumped you! You're so—"

"You. F*cking. Hoe. What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say," Leah pressed. Her back started to vibrate violently and I watched in horror as her hands clenched and unclenched hazardously. "You B*tch."

With eyes widening and covered with clumps of mascara, Amy stared at Leah in disgust. "Dude, stop shaking like that, you're like, embarrassing me."

God, her voice was annoying, it sounded like her nose was plugged up and she had this irritating sneer ontop of that.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

"Shut. Up," I enunciated. "Do I need to repeat it again? Honey, I think you're the one who needs to get their ears checked." Smiling politely, I placed my hand on Leah's shoulder and barely murmured, "Control yourself. Lol?"

"Yippe! You noticed," Amy said dryly.

"Nice comeback, darling, now wipe that of off your chin," I flatly said back, nodding my chin toward hers.

Scrunching her face, Amy looked at me and Leah with a poisonous stare and huffed. "You both are c*nts."

"With breath like that, you shouldn't be saying anything, asshole," Leah growled.

"Ash-oole?" I heard someone say. I looked down and saw Sasha and Malia stare me down with confusion and curiosity. "What doesh bish mean?"

"Oh gosh," Leah and I spluttered at the same time.

**Jacob POV**

"Yeah! Finally!" Paul hooted right when I pulled into the parking lot of Hometown. "I am STARVING!" And with that, Paul pushed Seth off of his lap, rammed his door open and got out.

"What a fattie," Seth muttered as he climbed out of the car and followed the rest of the guys into the buffet.

"You coming?" Embry asked while he was hesitantly getting out from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go take a quick spin," I played with the rearview mirror. "Go ahead; I'll meet up with you guys."

"Alright, just don't kill yourself," Embry laughed softly, making the awkward silence even more awkward. "Dude, are you okay?" He finally asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah man, now get out of my face,"

Embry and I exchanged stupid smiles and he finally got out of the cramped car. I immediately drove off.

**Bree Pov**

I was getting tired of Leah and Amy bickering. This girl is so annoying, I never thought there was ever a human on Earth that would chap my butt like this. "Leah," I moaned. "Can you just like, leave her alone? Give _up; _she's **not** going to shut _up."_

Leah shot me a "hell-to-the-no" look and went back to cussing the girl out. I heard the door of the restaurant open and saw Seth's lanky self skip in.

"Seth!" I cried. "Why are you guys here?" I grinned when I saw the rest of the pack come in. But someone was missing… ugg, why Jacob?

Seth wrapped me into a quick hug and said, "We heard about the breakfast and thought that we should come. Why not?" He looked around and his eyes landed on Amy. "Oh heck no."

"Oh heck yes," Paul whispered and stalked up to the Leah-Amy commotion.

"I don't know whatever the hell it is you guys are talking about, but I'm with Amy so shut the eff up Leah, drop it, and cut the babe some slack." Paul interjected, bringing the girls to silence.

Amy looked Paul up and down while Paul's eyes were mesmerizing the size of her chest.

"Hey Paul," She squealed. She wrapped her skinny arms around his bare self. "I've missed _you_."

Ew much?

Paul chuckled and looked over at the pack with shock.

"Slut," Jared muttered.

Amy secretly gave him a nasty glare than gave me and Leah the evil eye. She quickly looked back up at Paul and gave him a seductive smile. "Y'know it's kinda noisy in here. Do you wanna go outside and talk a bit?" She pressed her middle finger in the middle of his buff chest. "And you just look _so irresistible_ and I just wanna eat you up!"

Paul gave Amy a sweet smile. "Whatever you want sexy."

And they left.

"FINALLY!" Leah screamed out.

"They're dating?" I quizzically asked. I was so lost.

"No, she's just a whore and Paul just wants to get it in with any girl." Embry shrugged and peered out the window. "Oh they make the perfect couple."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Hell no they don't. Paul actually deserves _better _than _that_." She crossed her arms and huffed as she saw her mom at the cash register. "I hope you guys brought money 'cause you're paying for yourselves…"

Embry smiled. "It's on me, my treat." He gave Leah this weird smile and I swear I saw a twinkle in those black eyes of his.

Leah had this weirded out look on her face but after a while, I saw her smirking to herself.

"He is so totally into me," Leah vainly murmured while we finally got in the dining area, getting our food. "I mean, did you see the way he looked at me and how he was checking my ass out. I mean, I can't deny it, I have a _nice_ butt."

"And _whooo_ is this?" I questioned as I put bacon onto my plate.

"Embry, duhh, you lolo," She looked across the buffet and her eyes sparkled. "I just realized how good looking he is. And damn, look at his chest!"

I glanced at Leah strangely and said, "You don't think that he—"

"**No**," Leah abruptly interrupted me. "Shut up." Leah's face turned into a scowl and she shouldered me as she went to the next table of food.

Biting my lip, I went up to where Kim and Jared were getting their food.

"Uhmm, Jared?" Kim said as she scooped some salad onto her plate. "I have something to tell you…"

I tried not to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. I mindlessly put pasta onto my plate as I strained to listen.

"Go on babe,"

"You know when we… made love?" Kim awkwardly asked. He face turned into a shade of pink and she looked hard at Jared and all of a sudden, Jared's back straightened up and he stared at Kim in shock.

"Wait do you mean that, you're, you're—"

"Pregnant." Kim finished off for him and she looked down at her plate. "Jared." Her voice cracked and her shoulders trembled violently. "They- they-they are gonna kill me. My parents are going to—kick me out…"

I couldn't listen anymore and I rushed to our table and sat next to Leah who was silently and glumly shoveling food into her mouth. Old pitiful Leah. Sorry.

"Stop being a bad spirit and be happy. Isn't the food good?"

Leah granted me a piercing stare with her squinting eyes. "Shut up Bree, the food is nasty." She looked around and barked, "Who the hell made this crap anyway!" Laughing like... well, dogs, the whole restaurant turned to stare at us but we didn't even care.

* * *

**OKayyy  
i knoww. BAD CHAPTER!  
But I rushed so I can at least update, I am soooo far behind! i need to update more often! **

**geeesh!(: Anywhoo, check out my new.. and short so far, Fanfiction... Its a Jessica/Riley(:**

**Anyways, lots of love, and reviews are GREATLY apprectiatedd 3**

**-UnintendedPaperCut **


End file.
